


The Shower

by Serpents_of_Fire_and_Fog



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: (:, i guess i just really needed to express how the show killed farrah, i have no idea why i decided to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpents_of_Fire_and_Fog/pseuds/Serpents_of_Fire_and_Fog
Summary: The Shower (TM) in its killing of Farrah and Clark.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> There are some pretty graphic scenes, so you have been warned. I got this idea while I was running today and for some reason just could not help myself.
> 
> TW: Knife, blood, gore, murder, drugs, and anything that would have otherwise been triggered in the original content

A figure cloaked in dark made its way through the silent, winding hallways. The night was quiet and sinister, much like the plans being put into action. Few parties involved would be happy by the end of the night, other than it, of course. But that was the whole purpose. Beauty and success came with a price, a price almost always involving pain. It almost always involved the stepping upon others to get ahead. The prices would be paid in blood and screams so brutal nobody would dare hear them. No time would be spared for remorse or mourning. 

The figure stopped when it reached a door. It, much like the rest of the pale blue hallway, would be out of place in the events of this story. So out of place that it shall be described to you in graphic detail anyway. The door was a bright white, contrasting the blue of the walls around it. The whole hallway was covered in fake flowered reefs and signs depicting inspirational phrases. It was as if Pinterest had created its ideal human and popped it into existence just to create that hallway. The door was closed, conveniently placed at the end of the passage for dramatic effect. The brightly colored reef placed upon it swung back and forth in a slightly ominous manor.

The figure tapped the door three times in a slow and controlled manor, then listened for a response. The sound of metal on ceramic found be heard from the the inside, repeating the call. A pale hand reached from the darkness and pulled the door open before slowly creeping inside. The person shut the door tightly and clicked the lock back into it's place. A window rest on the opposite side of the room, allowing for the full moon to shine through and provide just enough light for the figure to see.. Or be seen. 

The figure was of average height and wore a jacked clutched tightly around themselves in protection of the evils lying in the room. Their skin was very pale, shown more in the moon light, and across their face was what one could only perceive as a smirk. Most striking however, was the long flamey red hair worn in a ponytail. 

" Come forward, Riley," a chilling voice called to the girl from behind the shower curtain. Hesitantly, the girl stepped forward. The voice continued to beckon her in a bold and distinguished tone. Reaching out her hand, the girl pulled back the shower curtain, revealing the eyeless creature speaking out to her. It shone silver even in the dim lighting, though a red glow hung in around it. It's long hose hung in twisted loops that were constantly changing their shape Riley bowed her head slightly to the all-powerful being before removing a deadly sharp object from her jacket. 

She held the knife out for the shower head to grab. Slowly, it began to lift into the air from its hook and inch its way slowly towards Riley. It curled its satanic body around the handle of the blade and, had it had eyes, inspected it closely. It seemed to have given its nod of approval, as it handed the weapon back to its wielder. Riley accepted, graciously, and listened intently as the shower head reminded her of what she were to do. 

The shower had been speaking to Riley for many, many years. Always whispering in her ears about how there was only one obvious way for her to achieve all her dreams. Slowly but surely, she began to see its reasoning. She began to understand how and why this would all need to take place. All her failures were never truly her fault, she needed only the best on her team. But to do that some changed would have to be made. The school board had never listened. They had yet to meet her demands. They had now forced her hand. From there the blood of her victims would forever drip, the crimson color would stain her skirt and her blade, changing the bland color of orange and tigers, into the deep crimson red of a phoenix. 

Yet the blood would not only drip from her own blade, but forever from the faucet of the shower head as well. It had promised her that it would help in the endeavor, freeing her of some of the moral guilt. She would kill Chess and Mattie, and it would kill Farrah, successfully eliminating all the dead weights from the team. Any witnesses the shower agreed to take care of. Each were blood thirsty and tired of waiting. This might be their only chance, and they were going to take it. Acting tonight was their only option. 

Once again, Riley thanked the all knowing presence before exiting the room. As she left, the showers glow dimmed and it slipped back into the shadows, awaiting its victim. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley hid in the bushes, her hair covered in the hood of her sweatshirt. She watched in silence as Chess popped more pills into her mouth. It disgusted her, enraged her, even in her final moments Chess would not dare to be sober. Of course Chess did not know these would be her final moments, but still. Just as she was about to strike, she heard the front door slam open and shut, and footsteps come pounding out. Kate. She cursed herself and retracted back into her bushes. 

The two girls were arguing, and Kate was so clearly distraught. Her voice was constantly raising and falling, expressing her concerns about the friend she'd had for so long just disappearing on her. Riley had to stop herself from scoffing. It wasn't as if Chess was dying. Oh wait, she was. They had seemed to reconcile, for just a moment, until Kate found Chess's pills. An evil grin spread across Riley's face as Kate stormed away. Once she was sure the girl was gone, she leapt up from her spot and plunged her knife deep into the girl's chest. Slowly the shrieks of pain and terror faded away, and Riley was filled with pure relief and bliss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shower did not have to wait long before it's victim stumbled in. She didn't even bother to switch on the lights, instead just allowing her self to reach the toilet and retch in the cold darkness. The contents of Farrah's stomach expelled themselves from her esophagus in horrid waves. How a girl so small could hold so much alcohol, the shower did not know. Just as it was about to make a demonic strike, the lights switched on and another girl entered the room. The whole damn vibe was instantly ruined, and it angered the shower head far more than any amount of happiness. A brief exchange occurred between the girls, the latter being called Reese. It ended with Farrah insulting the new-comer so horridly she left, no longer wishing to help the other. She switched the light off as she left, leaving Farrah in utter darkness to think about her actions. 

Farrah out of nowhere launched into a monologue about turning her life around to no one in particular. It was obvious to the shower that it was only the alcohol speaking, but out of respect for the girl allowed her to have her final words. When the girl finally finished, emptying her flask into the toilet, the dark lord knew it was the time to strike. Brutal, it would be, and long, and painful. 

Slowly, it began levitating in the air, letting out a humming sound and giving off its dull red light. Both the brightness of the sound and the loudness of the hum seemed to increase as it rose. Higher and higher it lifted until it was almost about the closed shower curtain. Farrah, at that point, and noticed something was off and stumbled off her feet. She pulled back the curtain, but instantly turned around before she could see the shower head. Someone was heading in the direction of the door, no more time could be wasted. 

The shower head flew out and coiled itself tightly around the girl's small frame. It continued to apply more and more pressure her, cracking her ribs and restricting her breathing. The shower then began loosening and tightening its grip, feigning the possibility of escape. But all was hopeless. Farrah desperately tried to reach for anything to aid in her escape, but her arms no longer wanted to cooperate with her. The shower began beating the girl against the wall, and blood flew from her throat. Only moments before vomit had been it its place. The shower head continued until the girls broken body fell completely limp in its grasp. It slipped its long hose from the girl and slid back into place.

Not a moment later did Reese come hurdling herself back into the room. She had not been impervious to the noise, and had dashed to help her friend. The sight she found shocked her. Forever would it be burned into her memory. The smell of blood filled her nose, and the deep red color stained her vision. She collapsed to a crouch beside the girl, shaking her and demanding she wake up to no avail. The shower reveled in the girls misery, knowing that she too must join the girl on the floor. 

The shower head, once again, began glowing its dark red color. Reese instantly noticed, shuffling away as fast as she could. But something seemed so inviting about the light. It beckoned her closer, and she obeyed. She did not even hear the sounds of another person joining her in the room. The shower began worming its way into the girls mind, controlling her limbs. Suddenly, her grip was around the shower head's handle, and she was beating in the skull of an unidentified person. Once the deed was complete, the shower dropped her from her trance to wallow in her misery. 

Clark, the name the shower head then learned, was close to many of the girls on the team. He had supposedly not been invited, and was certainly not a part of the plan, but could overall ass nicely to the narrative and cause more misery to all the people around him.

Slowly, others began filling into the room. The shower head watched as the expected chaos unfolded. Riley was the last to enter, her mock fright shown plastered across her face. In the chaos, she managed to sneak one glance at her partner in crime. It, once again, seemed to nod in approval, and she nodded back. All around them, entire worlds were crumbling, but not theirs. They rose above as the gods of the new lands, their unseen reign of terror only beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you notice any mistakes !! Feel free to send me/ comment prompts and I hope you enjoyed (:


End file.
